


A ciascuno i suoi sogni

by michirukaiou7



Category: Gintama
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3113105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/mezzatabella10shinsengumi.html">Set per la Mezza Tabella, 05. Sogno</a></p><p>Ognuno ha i suoi sogni, in fondo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A ciascuno i suoi sogni

Ognuno ha i suoi sogni, in fondo.  
Toshi voleva ripulire il mondo dalla spazzatura umana e veder regnare i suoi ideali.  
Sougo sognava di avere accanto sua sorella e vederla felice.  
Ognuno degli uomini della Shinsengumi aveva un desiderio nel suo cuore ed era in grado di dare un senso alla loro esistenza; per quanto riguardava lui… beh, Kondo-sensei gliel’aveva sempre detto che lui era un sempliciotto: per una bizzarra e fortuita casualità, gli dei gli avevano concesso il dono di farsi amare da chi lo circondava, e questo gli aveva permesso di incontrare persone straordinarie e dare vita al loro corpo di guardia speciale.  
Sin da quando il Maestro lo aveva accolto nel suo dojo quando era bambino, i suoi sogni non erano mutati: voleva diventare un uomo degno del nome che Kondo-sensei gli aveva donato adottandolo, un samurai degno della spada che portava al fianco, una persona retta; non aveva mai aspirato al comando e spesso lo imbarazzava la fedeltà che i membri della Shinsengumi gli deputavano in quanto loro Comandante, e sovente si chiedeva anche come facessero due teste calde orgogliose come Toshi e Sougo a dargli ascolto.  
Lui era un uomo semplice, lo era sempre stato: il suo unico sogno era essere un samurai degno di questo nome ed un buon padre di famiglia; a volte fantasticava, pensando ad Otae, immaginando come sarebbe stato essere sposati ed avere dei bambini da vedere crescere, da portare sulle spalle, a cui insegnare a camminare e a parlare, a cui spiegare i valori del Bushido così com’erano stati insegnati a lui dall’uomo che era stato un padre ed un maestro per lui.  
Poi, quando si rendeva conto, sconsolato, che la sua adorata Otae non aveva il benché minimo desiderio di accettare la sua corte (ancora!), si accorgeva che il suo sogno era già stato realizzato: aveva già una famiglia sua, una casa dove ritrovare ogni giorno coloro che amava e stimava, in cui trascorrere le ore degli allenamenti e gozzovigliare durante le feste, in cui ideali e vita domestica riuscivano a sposarsi senza conflitti.  
Isao Kondo gettò uno sguardo al cortile interno del quartier generale della Shinsengumi, dove Toshiro Hijikata urlava ordini a spada sguainata ai suoi uomini e Sougo Okita, candidamente, agitava la sua katana in direzione del collo del Vice-Comandante, mancandolo ogni volta; gli uomini sbuffavano sotto il sole, lamentandosi per quell’ingrata fatica mattutina, ma lui sapeva che, di lì a qualche minuto, li avrebbe visti di ottimo umore al tavolo della colazione a litigarsi il cibo come bambini di una caotica famiglia numerosa.  
La  _sua_  famiglia.  
Sorrise, soddisfatto come non mai.  
Non era poi un tale buono a nulla, in fondo.


End file.
